User talk:Claire the Lion Lover
... Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Canyon Roar Roar page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Sadie the Brittana Lover (talk) 17:01, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to the wiki, Claire! Thanks for joining the team. Chat on this wiki is currently disabled, but if you need to contact me, head over to my talk or http://moshimonstersmm.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia. Again, welcome and happy editing! .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 19:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey there I saw you message on Sadie's talk so I thought I'd help out and make you a signature :) . Carwyn • Talk • Blog Posts . 19:54, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Bug Hi, Claire! Is your bug fixed? . Mickyfickie | Talk Page | Blog Posts 15:15, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Bug Oh, good! . Mickyfickie | Talk Page | Blog Posts 15:29, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Reply Why? • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 00:39, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Reply There are high chances of you not owning an swf program if you don't know how to get the files so if I guve you the link, you might not even see the character. • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 00:53, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Reply No you're not, sorry but I'll put you on the September list. • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 00:55, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Reply What is what? • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 01:04, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Reply Um.. what character do you want? • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 01:10, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Reply No, sorry, I'm really not in the mood, sorry. It's gone like 2 AM here. • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 01:36, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Reply Your clock must be broken or something. • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 13:10, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Nevermind and signature OK. Just let me know if you want to change it Re:Sig Hi Claire! Let me know when you want to change your sig! Thanks! Happy Monstering! Moshi Monsters Voting/1.1 Hi Claire! Thank you for voting on my Moshi Monsters Voting round. I'll message you if I made another round. Happy Monstering! Bookworm! | Talk | Blog Posts | 08:38, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Deleted images Hi Claire. My name is Brandon Rhea and I am a Senior Community Manager at Wikia. We received a copyright infringement complaint about two images you uploaded. One was File:Cute-Inquisitive-Cartoon-Lion-by-Cheerful-Madness!!.png, and the other was your avatar. We were sent a valid copyright takedown notice for both images, so the image and your avatar have been deleted. If you have any questions about this, please let me know. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:25, June 26, 2014 (UTC)